The Ooo Conspiracy
by panjerry
Summary: Something's happening in the land of Ooo. A story of adventure, mystery, romance, suspense and betrayal. As Finn and Jake go throughout Ooo to try and solve this huge conspiracy, they get themselves in deep s*!#. My 1st fanfic! Huge story! R&R!
1. Prolouge

**WARNING: The following story contains strong language. Viewer discretion is advised. Also, long story ahead.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - What is Going On?<strong>

As the heroes Finn the Human and Jake the Dog go into the castle of the Candy Kingdom, a civil war was already underway. It is a dark, raging midnight, as the Candy Kingdom and the rest of Ooo was under war. As the two heroes climbed up the tower to Princess Bubblegum's bedroom, they saw a silhouette at the edge of the balcony. As they saw the figure, they recognized the person. Finn gasped in shock.

"Oh, my gosh! It was _YOU_?" he yelled. Jake was equally as stunned.

"Whoa! I definitely did _not_ expect _THIS_!" he shouted.

When the two saw the figure, complete mental recoil hit Finn so violently that he began to sob uncontrollably. During a simple day in the land of Ooo, a wild card was played on the Candy Kingdom, initiating a dark conspiracy to dominion. The story of this event will be told.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here it is. My first part of my fanfic. Even thought it may seem short, this is all the info on what I can give about the prolouge. Who can the figure be? Why is Finn crying? What started this war in the first place? This and more will be released much later in the story!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - A Helping Hand**

It is three months before the unfortunate events occur in the land of Ooo. As the two heroes Finn and Jake wake up from their slumber, they meet up in the living room of their tree house. They have a light breakfast and after finishing, they sit down on the couch. As Jake reads the newspaper, Finn begins to hum. After humming, Finn asks Jake a question.

"Hey, Jake," said Finn. "Do you wanna go do something outside?"

"Nah, dude." replied Jake. "Let's just chillax here for a while. Besides, I'm trying to read the newspaper."

"Oh, okay." Finn said, continuing to hum a tune.

As Finn was humming, the phone begins to ring.

"I got it!" yelled Jake, stretching his arm to reach the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Yes, hello?" replied the caller. "Is that you, Jake? It's me, Princess Bubblegum."

"Oh, hi Princess!" responded Jake. "Yeah, it's me."

As Finn heard Jake, he leans toward Jake. "Who is it?" whispered Finn.

"It's Princess Bubblegum." whispered Jake. "Don't know what she wants. It must be really important, since she's calling us."

"Oh, let me talk to her if this is some important job!" whispered Finn, taking the phone from Jake.

"Yeah, hi, Princess?" he replied.

"Oh, hi Finn!" replied Princess Bubblegum. "I'm calling because I need you and Jake to do a little errand for me. Come to the Candy Kingdom, and I'll tell you."

"All right, Princess," responded Finn. "We'll come to the Candy Kingdom."

"Great!" answered Princess Bubblegum. "I'll see you guys there!"

"Bye!" said Finn.

"Awwwwwwhh!" whined Jake, dropping the newspaper. "Do we have to go right now?"

"Yeah, we do." said Finn sternly. "We can't have the Princess waiting for us. Let's go."

"All right." groaned Jake, dragging himself up from the couch.

Finn and Jake get their supplies and go out of the house. The two heroes travel towards Candy Kingdom, where Princess Bubblegum awaits them. While traveling, the Ice King shows up.

"Uh, oh." said Finn. "The Ice King's here. What do we do?"

"I say we fight him!" replied Jake. "He's probably here to stop us."

Looking at the Ice King, Finn says, "Nah, he doesn't look like he wants to fight us. Still, let's ask what he is doing here."

"Hey, Finn!" said the Ice King. Giggling and seeming all giddy, he asks, "What are you and Jake doing?"

"No, what are YOU doing here?" retorted Finn.

"Oh, just minding my own business." said the Ice King.

"Well, stay out of trouble." added Jake. "We don't want to kick your butt today, but if we have to, I'm packing some serious rage today."

"Where you guys going?" asked the Ice King inquisitively.

"Stop asking questions." retorted Finn. "We're leaving." Finn and Jake start to walk away from the Ice King.

"I just wanted to know." the Ice King said quietly. He begins to walk away towards another direction.

"Wonder what the Ice King was doing there." said Jake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The first chapter of my story brings a tiny margin of information to light, like the date of this current event. It also introduces Princess Bubblegum into the story. Read on, as she is very important to the plot! Also, the Ice King is introduced to the story. He as well will be also important to the plot.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Decorating Time**

By the time it became noon, Finn and Jake arrived at the Candy Kingdom. They are greeted happily by the Candy People, every time they come. As soon as they arrive to the castle, Princess Bubblegum was waiting by the entrance. Finn starts to walk up to her and begins greeting her.

"Hi, Princess," said Finn. "You said that you had an errand for us?"

"Great, you guys!" replied Princess Bubblegum. She then said, "I'm really glad you guys came here. I want you two to set up the castle's main hall for a private meeting I'll be having tomorrow night."

After pausing for a moment, she looked at the two heroes and asked, "Can you do that?"

"Uh, sure." said Finn. "We'll do it."

"Radical." said Princess Bubblegum. "You can begin by setting up that table."

"Alright." replied Finn. Finn then turns to Jake and says, "Come one, Jake. Let's set up that table."

"Okay." said Jake.

And so Finn and Jake begin to set up the main hall. They put up tables, chairs, banners, signs, decorations and other related items. Time passes by as it turns from noon to dusk. After working for a long time, Finn and Jake begin to eat a moderate dinner at the hall.

"Oh, man. What a day," said Finn to Jake. "But I hope that the Princess feels good about what we did."

"I'm tired." whined Jake. "We should get a reward for this."

Jake then gasped, as he thought of an idea. He then said, "In fact, let's ask her for a reward."

"Nah, I'm fine without a reward," said Finn. "Even if she does give us one, let's not ask, or else we'll seem like we don't care about her setup."

"Hmm. Good point." said Jake.

As the heroes were eating, Princess Bubblegum enters the main hall.

"Hey boys," said Princess Bubblegum. "You two are done with the hall?"

"Yeah, we're finished." said Finn. "What do you think?"

Princess Bubblegum looks around the hall, her hands on her chin. She has a focused, sharply judging look. She utters, "Hmmm…"

As the Princess looks around, Finn and Jake look nervous, hoping they at least did a good job in something.

After a thorough inspection, Princess Bubblegum then says, "…it looks AMAZING!"

After hearing these words from her mouth, Finn and Jake sigh with relief, knowing their hard work paid off.

"Thanks, boys!" Princess Bubblegum adds. "I knew I could entrust you two for this task. Now, I feel like I should reward you for your hard work."

Hearing this, Jake taps on Finn's shoulder and whispers, "See, man? I told you she would reward us."

"So, what are you gonna give us?" said Finn.

"I'm giving you guys these special holograms for the city." said Princess Bubblegum. "If whenever you two have to get to a restricted area, just show the holograms and you'll be let in. It should be handy for a certain occasion."

"Thanks, Princess." says Finn. "I'll keep it with me at all times."

Princess Bubblegum moves towards Finn and Jake and hugs them both. Finn begins to blush; in his body, he feels a warm sensation, as well as happy thoughts in his head. But he keeps his warm feelings bottled up in himself whenever he is with girls.

"Uh, well, thanks for the reward," Finn said embarrassedly. "Uh, Jake and I should… uh… get back home. Yeah, isn't that right buddy?"

"All right." said Jake, yawning. "Let's go home. I'm getting pooped anyway."

"Farewell, Finn and Jake!" said Princess Bubblegum.

"Bye, Princess!" said Finn.

As they walked away from the castle and then the gates of the Candy Kingdom, Finn and Jake head home to their home. At about 11:24 PM, they arrived home. The two heroes go upstairs to their bedroom and Finn changes into his pajamas.

"Hey, Finn." said Jake. "Don't you think it was weird that Bubblegum told us to set up the hall?"

"What do you mean?" asked Finn.

Jake replies, "I mean that she could have told someone else to set it up, like Peppermint Butler. Besides, decorating isn't really our thing."

"Hmm…" said Finn, as he scratched his head, thinking about what Jake said. He then concluded, "Well, she must have her reasons. Anyway, let's go to sleep."

"Alright." said Jake. "Good night, Finn."

"Good night, Jake." said Finn sleepily.

And so, after a day of helping Princess Bubblegum prepare her castle's main hall, Finn and Jake go to sleep. While Jake sleeps profoundly, Finn begins to mutter as a dream ignites in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It does seem wierd that Finn and Jake are called by Princess Bubblegum to do a simple task; one that could have been done by Peppermint Butler. Also, the holograms that Princess Bubblegum gave to both Finn and Jake will be important for later in the story. But in time, more will be revealed soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Dream 1 - Is This Love?**

Inside of Finn's mind, his dream begins when a flash appears. In the dream, both he and Princess Bubblegum are sitting on an empty grass field. The sky is a light shade of blue, ornamented with several sized clouds. The field is covered with recently blooming flowers. The calls of several songbirds fill the environment. Several small land and flying insects are seen around, frolicking to the breath of the breeze. The scent of pollen, fresh dew, and sweet bubblegum combines together to form a unique fragrance that adds to the setting of the dream.

"So, uh, Princess…" Finn began to say. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Finn?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

Finn begins to blush, and then he gulps down his nervousness, trying to find the courage to say something.

"Well, I have wanted to tell you this for a long time now." said Finn, with his hands clutched to each other.

"What is it?" pleaded Princess Bubblegum.

"It's that, well… uh… do you like me?" asked Finn shyly.

"Why yes, Finn." answered Princess Bubblegum. "I like you a lot."

"Uh… well…" Finn said, still being troubled and shy. "Do you like me more than a friend?"

"Well, I'm not sure." said Princess Bubblegum, in a teasing manner. "Do you want to find out?"

"Uh… how?" asked Finn.

After hearing this, Princess Bubblegum stands up and holds out her hand towards Finn. Finn begins to make a nervous gesture.

"Come." said Princess Bubblegum. "Walk with me."

"Okay." said Finn.

Finn takes a hold of Princess Bubblegum's hand. As Princess Bubblegum begins to smile, so did Finn.

"Let's go." said Princess Bubblegum.

They both begin to walk towards a lake. As they reach the lake, they stop. Princess Bubblegum then grasps Finn's hands.

"If you like me more than as a friend, then kiss me." said Princess Bubblegum.

As Finn heard her say that, his mind raced with thoughts. "Oh, man!" he thought. "She wants me to kiss her. Pull yourself together, dude! This is your chance!"

"You can kiss me." said Princess Bubblegum. "It's okay. It tells me that you aren't afraid. Embrace your feelings. You know you love me."

"I can't take it anymore!" shouted Finn. "All this time, I knew you were right for me. I realize that now. I love you, Princess."

They both begin to kiss. As they lock lips, a great flash of light comes out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will be writing certain parts of the story describing Finn's dreams. Some of these dreams will be essential to the plot; some, like this one for example, aren't really important, but have a type of connection to the plot nonetheless.**


	5. Chapter 4

**EDIT: I changed parts of Chapters 4 to 6, as one reviewer had said that I had done pretty bad there. Thank you for that slap to the face. Instead of "flooding" the entire region, the Ice Kingdom instead is at risk of being gone from the face of Ooo. Also, I plan to keep the rating to M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Trouble on the Snowfront<strong>

Finn begins to wake up from his dream. He is kissing his pillow. The time is 7:55 AM. Confused, Jake begins to shake Finn to wake him up.

"Finn, buddy, wake up." said Jake.

"Huh?" mumbled Finn. He then sees that he is kissing his pillow. He stops, and makes a glum, disgusted face as he spits out his saliva.

"Whoa! What were you dreaming of?" asked Jake.

Embarrassed, Finn replied, "Nothing! It was nothing! I wasn't dream about kissing!"

"Yeah, you WERE dreaming of kissing someone!" roared Jake. "Were you kissing Bubblegum?"

"Shut up, Jake!" replied Finn embarrassedly. He then said in a low voice, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, okay." said Jake. "We can forget about it. Let's go eat some breakfast. That'll take our minds out of this discussion, since I'm going big! I'm making scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, and pancakes!"

"WOW!" exclaimed Finn. "You made all of that? But how did you get that stuff?"

"Let's just say I know a certain "merchant" in the know-how." replied Jake. "Also, this is gonna be some good eating we'll have."

"Man, I don't think we'll be able to finish all of the food." said Finn.

"Yeah, we will." said Jake. "We're ADVENTURERS! We need a lot of energy for today."

Laughing, Finn said, "Ha ha! Alright buddy, let's dig in."

Finn and Jake eat their breakfast. As they helped themselves, the sun began to shine brighter. After finishing their food, they go outside.

"Huh, I guess you were right." said Finn. "We did finish everything. And that stuff was good!"

"I know!" said Jake. "I don't remember eating this good since mom's cooking."

"Yeah, you said it bro." replied Finn.

As soon as they get to the woods, Finn bumps into the Ice King, as both of them fall to the ground.

"Oh, Finn and Jake." said the Ice King. "What a surprise! Uh…" The Ice King then groaned and added, "Ugh, why even bother?"

"What do you want, Ice King?" roared Finn, as he drew out his sword.

Worriedly, the Ice King replied, "No, no! I don't want to destroy you. I need your help."

"What is it?" asked Jake warily.

The Ice King then replied, "Crazy things have been happening in the Ice Kingdom. My beautiful ice has been melting, my penguins are acting up, and, to make matters worse, every night a strange noise comes out from the ground." With a scared look on his face, he continued, "It's really freaky! I can't sleep at night! And if these problems don't get solved in the next month, all of my kingdom will be gone!"

"What do you mean?" questioned Finn.

The Ice King then blurted out, "I mean that the entire Ice Kingdom will be nothing but water!"

With a concerned face, Finn said, "Wha…? You mean it'll be gone? Like, from the land?"

"Yeah, that's right. Poof! It'll be gone. So, you guys gonna help me or what?" asked the Ice King.

"Hold on." said Finn.

Finn and Jake then turn around and huddle towards each other, discussing the situation.

"What do you think, Jake?" asked Finn.

"Well, I don't know, but all I know is that this could give us trouble," said Jake. "Sooo… I guess that we should help."

"Huh?" questioned Finn unsurely. "What are you saying?"

"Don't worry, man." whispered Jake. "If the Ice King is lying to us, we can just smack his sorry butt down the ground."

"Oh, okay." replied Finn.

After finishing their discussion, Finn and Jake turn around and face the Ice King.

"Okay, Ice King, we'll help you." said Finn.

"Oh, thank you, guys!" the Ice King exclaimed joyfully. "Let's go right away! Grab my hands. We'll fly to the Ice Kingdom."

After the discussion that they had, Finn, Jake and the Ice King fly to the Ice Kingdom. As they arrive, the Ice Kingdom's landscape has changed dramatically.

"Oh! My beautiful Ice Kingdom!" screamed the Ice King shockingly. "It's getting worse and worse by the hour!"

"Wow, man." said Finn with a surprised tone. "Your place IS getting jacked up. I thought you were joking."

"WHAT?" retorted the Ice King with an astonished tone. "You thought I was lying? Why would I ever lie to you, huh?"

"No, it's that I…" began Finn.

"You…" said the Ice King desolately, as he pauses to sniff. "You don't trust me?"

As soon as he finishes his question, the Ice King begins to sob.

"Aww, great!" shouted Finn. "Now he's crying! What do I do?"

"Just tell him you're sorry and help him." said Jake. "Besides, the Ice King does have a point. Look at this place, man. If we don't help the Ice King, the entire Ice Kingdom will be gone, and you know what that means."

"What?" asked Finn.

"It means that there will be no snow anymore!" replied Jake.

As soon as Jake finished his reply, Finn gets a shocked look on his face.

"No… no! Not the snow!" screamed Finn. "We can't lose this place! I mean, we go out here to have fun on the snow, having snowball fights, and sledding! We can't lose all that! I love the snow!"

"Wow." replied Jake. "You are a confusing young guy. You say that you don't like the Ice King, but you like the snow. That is a real contradiction right there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, well, well. The Ice King wants to enlist the help of the two heroes. The Ice Kingdom is melting for some mysterious reason. As they discussed why they should help, Finn and Jake say swear words out loud. Man, I don't know about this, but I might include some increasingly dark themes into the story later on.**


	6. Chapter 5

**EDIT: I changed parts of Chapters 4 to 6, as one reviewer had said that I had done pretty bad there. Thank you for that slap to the face. Instead of "flooding" the entire region, the Ice Kingdom instead is at risk of being gone from the face of Ooo. Also, I plan to keep the rating to M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Look At This!<strong>

As Finn and Jake look around the Ice Kingdom, they find two clues to what may have caused the melting. Finn finds a lump of coal that was on the ground near the base of the Ice Castle; Jake finds a charred piece of paper. They put on some gloves and begin to handle the items.

"Look at this, Jake." said Finn, holding the lump of coal in his gloved hands. "It's a lump of coal. But no one in the Ice Kingdom would use coal in here."

"Hey, Finn." said Jake, holding the piece of charred paper. "Come look at this. It's a small piece of paper. It has some scribbled words. But it's all burnt up and crap."

As he stared at the note, Finn tried to figure out what it might say.

"Hmm," said Finn. "Maybe I can find out what it says. Gimme the note."

"Okay." said Jake in an unsure voice, handing Finn the paper.

As Finn grabbed the paper, he tried to read the remains of it. The note is as follows:

* * *

><p>Message for Flam-<p>

The Ice King must los-

Burn the following ar-

and the Ice Castle. Des-

and you shall receive th-

Signed, Die Reformation Klub de-

P.S. Destroy this message befo-

* * *

><p>"Hmm…" said Finn. With some confusion, he scratched his head as he read this odd message. "I see that this paper has a note."<p>

"Well, duh." said Jake. "We know that, dummy."

"Hey, don't call me a dummy." protested Finn.

"Oh well." said Jake, as he crossed both his arms. "You've got to deal with it, dummy." He began to chuckle.

"Stop laughing, man." said Finn. "We have to be serious right now."

As he looked at the note more closely, he said, "Anyway, this is a part of a message from some organization called Die Reformation Klub de."

"Uh, dude?" said Jake. "I don't think that is the full name. The paper was burnt about halfway across."

"Oh, okay." said Finn. "That makes sense, since parts of the message are incomplete. Finally, the message was written for someone named Flam."

Looking up at Jake, Finn asked, "Is there anyone who may be having a close name to that?"

"I'm not sure." said Jake. "But let's gather the evidence and help the Ice King rebuild the Ice Kingdom."

Sighing, Finn responded, "Okay, man; first things first. We'll help the Ice King rebuild the place. Later, we continue our investigation."

As the two heroes walked towards the Ice Castle, they see the Ice King zapping the walls of the castle, repairing them.

"Oh! Finn! Jake!" exclaimed the Ice King. "Am I glad to see you guys. I need you two to round up all the penguins that are trapped in broken-off icebergs, which are located in crazy currents. There are 20 of them stuck in those little islands."

As the Ice King continued to talk, he began to sniff and shed tears. "Those penguins are the only ones that keep me company and retain my will to live. Please, Finn and Jake, save them! Without them, my will to live will become destroyed. I don't want to live lonely forever. I'll go into madness, and later I might commit suicide. I don't want to kill myself. It is a… messed up way to be gone from this world."

As he finished his small talk with the heroes, he began to sob uncontrollably. "Please, please! Help my little ones!" wailed the Ice King through his tears, as he hugged Finn and Jake.

"All right, man." said Finn in a calm tone. "Stop crying. We'll help your penguins."

"Yeah, we're gonna save them from those currents!" said Jake in a cheery tone.

"Thanks, you guys." sniffed the Ice King. "I'm really sorry for all the times I've tried to kill you. It's that you keep getting in the way when I try to get a princess. But now, I realize that I must be a respectful man. I must win the hearts of them by doing non-evil things."

"Yeah." said Finn. "You should not be evil anymore. It'll probably help you live longer."

Turning to Jake, he said, "All right, man. Let's save those penguins."

"Cool, man." replied Jake.

They ran out to the flooded area and went off to save the stranded penguins.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, crap. Here are the first events that begin in motion of what will later become the war. Also, I begin to show the feelings of the Ice King. I wanted to show him as a large character with a dynamically emotional moment. As well as loneliness, the Ice King talks about suicide. Told you all I was going to add darker themes. The clues are showing. Who is the organization? Who was the note for? More will be revealed soon!**

**Also, I've decided to change the rating to M, since I will be dealing with adult themes and very serious subjects later on in the story.**


	7. Chapter 6

**EDIT: I changed parts of Chapters 4 to 6, as one reviewer had said that I had done pretty bad there. Thank you for that slap to the face. Instead of "flooding" the entire region, the Ice Kingdom instead is at risk of being gone from the face of Ooo. Also, I plan to keep the rating to M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Rescue at Sea and Documents<strong>

As they ran to the melting area of the Ice Kingdom, Finn and Jake find the Ice King's penguins, stuck in an iceberg floating away into the vast open ocean.

"Oh, crap!" said Finn, seeing the ocean. "You better go on without me."

"Don't be a wuss, Finn!" said Jake. "Stop being afraid of the ocean. It's just salty water. That is it."

"Please, man!" said Finn. "Don't make me go in there!"

"You've got to stop being afraid!" said Jake. "Be a true hero! Don't let salty water give you the goose bumps! You've faced some really scary stuff out there! What is **this**? Nothing! Water can't hurt you!"

"Grrrr…" said Finn, being moved by Jake's speech. "Okay, man. This is for the penguiiiiiiiinnss!"

He dived towards the water, and began to swim to the edge of the iceberg. He grabbed onto the edge, and propped himself up.

"Oh my grob!" said Finn, being amazed at the effort that he put into the swim. "I made it! I'm not afraid of the ocean anymore! YEAH!"

"Wenk." said one of the penguins.

"Oh, yeah." said Finn, remembering his mission. "I've got to rescue the penguins."

He took the penguins, one by one, on his arms and gave them to Jake, who acted as a bridge for them by stretching his body.

Before the last penguin was given to Jake, Finn began to talk.

"Hey, Jake." he said.

"What is it?" asked Jake. "You back to being scared of the ocean?"

"No!" said Finn. "For your information, I'm not afraid of the ocean anymore." He then sighed deeply, as he continued. "What I want to talk about is my dream."

"Oh… you want to talk about that?" said Jake unsurely.

"Yeah." responded Finn, as he sighed heavily. "I got to talk about this to someone, and that someone is you, Jake."

"Okay, that's okay, but we got to rescue the last penguin first." said Jake. "Let's talk later."

"Alright, man." said Finn.

As soon as they finished talking, a piece of the iceberg broke off, with the last penguin being stranded and afloat.

"WENK! WENK WENK!" cried the penguin, flailing its wings wildly.

"Oh man!" said Jake. "The penguin is floating away!"

"Jake!" shouted Finn. "Turn into a boat!"

"Okay, captain!" said Jake.

Jake turns into a boat, while Finn takes out an oar from his backpack. As they rowed towards the isolated iceberg, they get dragged by a current.

"Oh, crap!" yelled Jake. "We're stuck in some really strong currents!"

"Hang on to the iceberg!" yelled Finn.

"Yaaaaaahhh!" screamed Jake, as he stretched towards the iceberg.

As he hung on for his life, Jake became nervous at the situation everyone was placed. The iceberg floated further and further away from the mainland, and everyone was freaking out.

"We're stuck in this desolate place!" said Finn.

"You got any bright ideas?" said Jake bitterly.

"Well, you could be huge oars and pedal us out of these currents." said Finn.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" responded Jake. "I'll turn my hands into water wheels, and you hang on to me!"

"Okay." said Finn. "I really hope you have enough power in your muscles."

"Man, I got huge guns in my arms!" said Jake arrogantly. "These things are so freakishly powerful; they are classified as deadly weapons!"

He flexed his arms and kissed one of them, showing off his strength. After his grand showboating, he turned his arms into giant water wheels, which propelled the iceberg away from the strong current. The force of the currents was so strong; Jake had to use all of his strength to overcome it.

"RAAAAAAHH!" roared Jake, as he pushed the iceberg out of the currents.

Jake began to pant, being tired after escaping the currents. Finn had a flabbergasted look on his face, with his eyes and mouth wide open. The penguin also had a stupefied reaction, as he cried out, "Wenk, wenk!"

"Damn, man!" blurted Finn. "That was a heck of an effort you put there!"

"Thanks… man." panted Jake.

"Alright, little guy." said Finn to the penguin. "We'll get back home to your friends and family."

"Wenk." replied the penguin.

They all rode out the iceberg back to the mainland. As they reached the shore, Finn and Jake walked back to the Ice Castle, which was completely rebuilt. The Ice King was sitting on his recliner, hugging his own body for comfort, as he rocked his body back and forth.

"Finn! Jake! You guys came back!" said the Ice King. Seeing the last penguin brought to him, he continued, "I see you brought the last penguin safe and sound. That makes my cold heart become lukewarm again."

As he continued speaking, he got up from his recliner and started walking towards the heroes.

"Thank you, guys. I want to do something in return for this deed. Now, I know that the first time we all met, we had a very bad introduction. But we can become good-natured, civil, and calm. I want to stop my evil-doings; become a good king. And to prove it to you, we shall sign a peace treaty."

The Ice King then walks to his bedroom and takes out a documented parchment out of his pillowcase, with the title saying PEACE TREATY.

He continued to speak, this time with a calm, but serious voice. "I am serious about being a changed man. The proof will be this treaty. You two, and I, shall sign this document that will say that we shall not attack each other without provocation. If I do a bad deed, the document will become null and void, thus we become enemies again, being able to attack each other relentlessly."

"Okay, Ice King." said Finn. "By signing this document, we shall not attack you anymore."

Finn and Jake sign their names on the paper. After they finished signing, the Ice King signed his name on the document. After the signing process, the Ice King poured a dab of molten wax onto the parchment, and stamped his kingdom seal on it.

"I hope this is the beginning of a new relationship between us." said the Ice King.

"Yeah." said Finn quietly. "I hope you keep that promise."

"Yes." said the Ice King. "I will keep the promise, like an honest man. Now you two can go back to whatever it is you do. I no longer require your services today."

"Well alright, man." said Jake. "See you later, Ice King!"

"Yeah." said Finn. "Bye, Ice King!"

Finn and Jake left the Ice Castle and out of the Ice Kingdom area.

As the heroes left, the Ice King talked to one of his penguins in a calm voice.

"Well Gunter, I should start learning a thing or two from Finn and Jake." He said. "They could teach me how to be socially accepted by society. Then I could use those skills to marry me a princess, but not force her. Well, one day, I shall be happily married to the lady I decide to choose. One day."

He sat down on his recliner and dozed off, dreaming about his future with a wife, while smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finn finally loses his fear of the ocean. Yay! Also, Finn wants to talk to Jake about his dream last night. I want him to express himself more; show the emotion he has in him. In other news, Finn, Jake, and the Ice King signed a peace treaty, vowing to not attack each other again. This treaty will be another important event in the plot, as well as a new relationship. It was pretty hard for me to get ideas for this chapter. I spent much time writing this chapter, correcting it, adding and deleting ideas. But I hope you all can enjoy reading this story! The mystery will soon begin to unfold!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Feelings and Searches**

As Finn and Jake left the Ice Kingdom, heading back home, Finn began to talk.

"Hey, Jake." said Finn.

"Yeah, man?" said Jake.

"I want to talk about my dream now." replied Finn.

"Oh, man." said Jake in a low voice. "Don't worry, Finn. You don't need to tell me."

"No, I do want to tell you." insisted Finn.

Jake sighed, and then said, "Okay man. Fire away."

"Well, my dream was kinda emotionally deep." said Finn.

He took a deep breath and began, "So there I was, at an open grass field, with Princess Bubblegum. She and I were sitting down, looking at each other. I then told her if I could ask a question. She then asked 'Yes, Finn?' I told her that I have wanted to tell her this a long time. She said 'What is it, Finn?' I asked her if she liked me. She said 'Why yes Finn. I like you a lot.'"

Finn paused for a moment and continued. "I told her if she liked me more than a friend. She then said that she wasn't sure and if I wanted to find out. I then asked her how. She then got up, held her hand towards me and said to walk with her. I said okay, and grabbed her hand. She then smiled at me. I felt a warm feeling inside me as she did that smile, and so I smiled back at her. She then led me to a lake, and when we got there, she said 'If you like me more than as a friend, then kiss me.'"

"Whoa! So what did you do?" asked Jake eagerly.

"At first, I was thinking." continued Finn. "I thought, 'Oh man! She wants me to kiss her.' But I knew that this could be a chance to show my feelings for her. So I thought to myself 'Pull yourself together, dude! This is your chance!' As she gazed at me with her glossy eyes, she said 'You can kiss me. It's okay. It tells me that you aren't afraid. Embrace your feelings. You know you love me.' At that point, I knew I had to embrace myself, for what kind of person would I be without my feelings? I decided to go ahead and kiss her, and capture that moment."

"Man, that's some very emotional stuff right there." said Jake. "How do you feel now that you told me this?"

"I feel… relieved, actually." said Finn. "It feels good letting out your emotions from your body. Not having them bottled up like a shaken soda bottle, where it can explode."

"That's cool, man." said Jake, as he patted on Finn's back. "Now, I think we should get back to the house and analyze the evidence that we found."

"Yeah, we gotta find the crook that tried melting the Ice Kingdom." said Finn.

They both traveled back to their house, where they spent all day checking data on the pieces of evidence they found. As nighttime rolled by on 11:39 PM, Finn and Jake were crunching through the hard work they were doing.

"Okay, Jake." said Finn wearily. "Give me what we have right now."

"Well, the lump of coal appears to have a couple of bite marks, as seen with a magnifying glass." said Jake as he handled the lump of coal with gloves. "Don't know why the heck anyone would bite a piece of coal. And that's all I have."

"We also have this piece of paper that was burnt halfway, which means that the perpetrator was probably around before we arrived." said Finn, as he held the paper on his gloved hands. "The message was made for a certain 'Flam', from an organization called 'Die Reformation Klub.' It says that the Ice King must lose something, and that the perp, which is 'Flam', must burn the Ice Castle."

"Let's take these bits of information and put them together." said Jake.

"Bite marks on coal, burning the Ice Castle, and the name 'Flam.'" stated Finn, as he rubbed his head to stimulate thoughts.

He then gasped, as he got an idea of the possible culprit.

"I think I know who it might be." said Finn shockingly.

"Who is it?" asked Jake nervously.

"I think it was Flambo." replied Finn.

"What?" exclaimed Jake. "No way!"

"It must be!" said Finn. "No one else would ever bite into a piece of coal."

"Oh, man." said Jake worriedly. "Why would that little guy be ordered to burn the Ice Kingdom? And who would order him?"

"We don't know." said Finn. "But let's go to sleep. We need to regain energy for tomorrow for the confrontation."

As the two get ready for bed, Finn sets the alarm clock on Beemo to 9:00 AM.

"Oh gob, I hope you're wrong, Finn." said Jake.

"Me too, man." replied Finn. "Good night."

"Good night, Finn." said Jake.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay! I was busy with schoolwork and 4chan. Man does that website eats up my free time. Well, here's a new chapter to show you that I'm not dead yet. Hope you like it! And have a happy holiday!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Dream 2 – Flames and Destruction<strong>

As Finn slept, he began to dream. He then found himself inside the Ice King's castle. The castle's main hall was currently empty.

"What the heck am I doing here?" thought Finn. "Why am I in the Ice King's castle?"

Just then, a scream was heard from a room.

"AAAAHHHHH!" shrieked the voice. "FIRE! Gunter, run!"

Finn immediately knew that the voice was from the Ice King. The Ice King went running towards the exit, as he was in his underwear and carrying his folded robe in his arms. Gunter was following the Ice King. As he ran past Finn, the Ice King ignored him.

"Hey, Ice king!" called out Finn. "What's going o-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a roar was heard.

"What was that?" said Finn shockingly.

As he saw, the castle began to melt as a scorching inferno of flames licked away the ice walls.

"Oh, crap!" said Finn, as he began to dart for the exit. "This place is going down!"

The hot breath of the fire now started to eat up the floor, as the process headed towards Finn. He now saw that the Ice Castle was partially melted, with much of the place uninhabitable.

"My castle!" cried out the Ice King. "It's destroyed! Who could have done such a thing?"

"Wenk wenk." said Gunter.

"What?" said the Ice King. "That's crazy, Gunter. Why would someone take me out? I've got little value here, no thanks to not having a princess. But still, this is very suspicious. I should talk to Finn and Jake and see if they can help me from this mess." He then pointed at Gunter and said to him, "Gunter, I want you to take care of the other penguins, okay? I'll see you in a while."

As Finn saw the Ice King walk away, he said, "Huh, I guess this is pretty legit. Okay then, time to wake up by dying."

He ran towards the partially melted castle and jumped towards a pit of thin, sharp icicles located at a lower level of the castle. As he fell down towards the deathtrap, he saw a little speck of ember and a piece of paper. Before he could understand this image, his body became impaled towards the icicles. He let out a short, but audible grunt of pain. He felt a dreadfully agonizing feeling, as the icicles penetrated through much of his body. His body then bled out from his openings. He tried to scream, but he just simply couldn't in his condition.

He then said slowly, "This was a bad idea from the start…"


End file.
